


Dance on Your Grave

by IWP_chan



Series: P5A/DSN Prompted Fics [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: ;3c, Crack, Gen, you can probably make a guess about what this could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: In which Akechi Goro dances on his grave. Crack ahead, proceed with caution.





	Dance on Your Grave

Summary: In which Akechi Goro dances on his grave. Crack ahead, proceed with caution.

_Note: what can I say? Akechi’s DSN trailer is very… inspiring._

_Alt. summary: ‘“Fuck you AND X!” –Akechi Goro’_

**Warnings: CRACK, LIKE SO MUCH CRACK, I Think This Is My Crackiest Fic Yet, So Much Swearing, Excessive Usage Of The Word ‘Fuck’, Screams Of The Damned, Yet Another Trashy Fic.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

“Fuck you AND the horse you rode in on, Kurusu!” Goro huffed, as much as a ghost could huff, and stomped his foot, also as much as a ghost could stomp, on his grave.

His _actual_ grave.

Kurusu made him a _fucking grave_.

_And he didn’t even bother putting the proper name on it!_

At least the music was good, even though it was just the unholy screams of the damned; what did Kurusu do? Make his grave on top of doorway to hell?

A particularly shrill scream reverberated through the air, heard only by Goro, followed by a chorus of multiple shrieks, and Goro’s shoulders swayed to the melody followed closely by his hips, before ending on a jerk of his hip to the side as the shrieks cut off.

Kurusu huffed, “But Akechi, I didn’t ride in here on a horse.”

“I’m pretty sure you had horse-like Personas.”

“Well… there was Berith…” Kurusu looked reluctant, “But he was of the Hierophant Arcana.”

“So what?”

“Sojiro is my Hierophant.”

“ _So what?_ ”

“You want to fuck Sojiro?” Kurusu gasped way too dramatically, but then again it was Kurusu fucking Akira (heh) and he lived and breathed Drama, “That’s my DAD you’re talking about!”

“Fuck _you_ **AND** your dad!”

“HOW _DARE_!”

“I have no more fucks to give.” Goro sniffed imperiously.

Kurusu had the gall to roll his eyes, “I see you actually have a lot of fucks to give.”

“Wrong fucks, Kurusu.” Goro waved his hand dismissively as another tortured scream echoed yet again, “Now move along, this particular tune sounds promising and I’m going to _rock_ it.”

.

End

Did you just read a fic about Akechi’s ghost shaking them hips to the tune of the screams of the damned and snarking at Akira? You _did_.

You don’t hear me right now, but I’m cackling :3


End file.
